One Step From Paradise
by Tatahhh
Summary: So close but still so far away..."


Sakura acordou com a luz do sol batendo em cheio no seu rosto. Como não conseguiu abrir os olhos devido à claridade, resolveu então continuar com os olhos fechados. E ao fazer isso, tentou lembrar o que estava sonhando. Na verdade relembrar esse sonho parecia algo de extrema importância, mas ela simplesmente não sabia o porquê. Apertou então os olhos numa tentativa frustrada de relembrar pelo menos alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas a única coisa de que conseguiu se lembrar foi...areia? Isso não fazia sentido para ela!

-Por que diabos estou sonhando com areia? - murmurou para si mesma.

Desistindo temporariamente do sonho e percebendo que agora teria que levantar de qualquer jeito, abriu os olhos e levantou-se de sua cama. Entre espreguiçando e bocejando, deu uma olhada em seu quarto. Na verdade aquilo tudo estava uma bagunça: livros jogados pelo chão, kunais e shurikens espalhadas, suas roupas ninja emboladas num canto...

"Droga! Eu esperaria ver essa bagunça no quarto do Naruto, nunca no meu. Tenho que arrumar isso... Mas não agora." - pensou num arroubo momentâneo de preguiça. Aliás, ultimamente, sua preguiça andava em um nível tão alto que ela fazia Shikamaru parecer tão hiperativo quanto Naruto.

Já que definitivamente ela não iria fazer limpeza alguma, decidiu tomar um bom banho para começar o dia. Levantou-se da cama e foi direto para o banheiro. Enquanto se despia, pensava no quão feliz ela havia acordado nesse dia.

Já nua e debaixo do chuveiro começou a se ensaboar, enquanto a água escorria por suas belas curvas, agora de uma mulher, não mais de uma garotinha. Com o passar de 5 anos,seu corpo já não era o mesmo, correspondia ao de uma mulher de sua idade: uma mulher de 20 anos. Enquanto pensava em como tanta coisa podia mudar em 5 anos, percebeu que já tinha terminado o banho. Fechou o chuveiro, se enrolou em uma toalha e foi para o quarto, enquanto escovava os cabelos que haviam crescido novamente. Já no quarto, observava tudo com uma felicidade quase que infantil, quando reparou em um porta-retratos empoeirado, que repousava solenemente sobre uma mesinha localizada no canto direito de seu quarto. Sabia o que era aquilo, e o que significava. E por isso, sentiu como se houvessem lhe jogado um balde de água fria. Aproximou-se lentamente do porta-retratos, e pegou-o com as mãos trêmulas.

Sim, era aquela mesma foto, tirada a tantos anos atrás... Tantos anos que aquela época parecia fazer parte da vida de qualquer outra pessoa, menos da de Sakura. Talvez não pelos míseros 7 anos que haviam se passado, mas sim pelo turbilhão de acontecimentos ocorridos nesse período tão curto de tempo. Olhou para seu próprio rosto sorridente, o de seu ex-sensei, de seu grande amigo Naruto e de... sim, Sasuke.

Ahh, como o mundo dá voltas! Se fizesse esse mesmo pequeno gesto, de pegar o porta-retratos e simplesmente olhar o rosto de Sasuke a alguns anos atrás, certamente começaria a chorar desesperadamente. Mas agora, olhando para aquele rosto arrogante, não sentia nada. Perguntou-se então o que sentia nesse momento por Sasuke. Certamente que não o esquecera, e achava que nunca seria capaz de fazê-lo, afinal ele fizera parte de seus melhores anos de vida e grande parte de seus sonhos juvenis. O que sentia então? Um pouco de pena? Um pouco de ódio? Não saberia dizer com certeza... A única coisa que poderia afirmar é que não sentia nada que fosse parecido com amor.  
Uma risada vinda da rua que ecoou em sua janela aberta fez com que ela sentisse um ligeiro arrepio. Voltando à realidade, Sakura resolveu deixar aquela foto, junto com todas as suas lembranças e sentimentos enterrados no passado. Não se sentia mal em relembrar tudo novamente, mas certamente se sentia bem. Porque voltar ao passado a fazia lembrar de todos os seus erros, os quais esperava nunca mais cometer.  
"Nunca mais... Não quero passar por isso de novo..." - sussurrou enquanto vestia sua roupa ninja.

Mas não queria ficar se martirizando por coisas que já haviam passado. Deveria aproveitar essa felicidade que há tanto tempo não sentia.

"Afinal essas coisas não acontecem todo dia" - pensou enquanto descia as escadas saltitando e ia em direção da porta.  
Já fora de casa, andava tranqüilamente por Konoha, observando as pessoas entrando e saindo de lojas que haviam por ali. E não podia negar que, no momento, sentia uma paz imensa. Acabava de virar uma rua quando...  
-SAKURA-CHAN!

x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x

Gaara olhava tudo com o mínimo de interesse. Encontrava-se na sala de reuniões, cercado de aproximadamente 20 de seus conselheiros, que no momento discutiam se Suna deveria ou não firmar a aliança com o País da Estrela. Sabia que deveria prestar a máxima atenção em cada palavra dita ali, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Enquanto tamborilava com os dedos na mesa em que se encontravam papéis espalhados, corria os olhos lentamente pela sala: ora para a janela ao seu lado que dava-lhe uma visão ampla de Suna, ora para seus conselheiros. Até que foi trazido novamente à realidade com a voz de Baki.

- ... e é por isso que deveríamos aceitar a aliança com o País da Estrela. O que acha, kazekage-sama?

Pego de surpresa, Gaara respondeu pela quinta vez no dia:

- Baki, não estava prestando atenção. Repita o que disse.

E sentiu, tarde demais, que acabou sendo grosso sem querer.

Mas Baki não pareceu perceber isso, nem os vários olhares reprovadores dirigidos à Gaara, nem os cochichos que começaram instantaneamente. Por isso, continuou:  
- Eu acho que deveríamos firmar a aliança com o País da Estrela porque esse acordo trará muitas vantagens para Suna, que precisa de...

"Droga!" - Não estava prestando atenção de novo. E ele sabia o motivo disso. Aliás, sabia não, sentia. Sentia que alguma coisa estava para acontecer, alguma coisa... grande. Essa sensação, essa tensão, estava tão presente no ar e o deixava tão denso, que chegava a ser quase palpável. E logicamente, ele não estava gostando nem um pouco disso. Enquanto Baki enumerava os motivos para Suna firmar a bendita aliança, a porta principal da sala se abriu, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes. Baki imediantamente parou de falar e olhou horrorizado para a pessoa que encontrava-se parada na porta. Os conselheiros olhavam com expressões que beiravam o choque, e Gaara estava sem palavras.

-Kazekage...


End file.
